


if i only had a heart

by thedevilchicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Minor Injuries, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: K-2SO saves Cassian's life. This has unexpected consequences.





	if i only had a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Kay has a heart. Literally, not just figuratively. 

Engineers call them _mechanical processing units_ but that doesn't mean they're not hearts. He can't live long without it. It's in his chest. It's a heart. 

Last week, Kay removed his heart to power Cassian's life support. Cassian still has no clue what to say. 

He has no clue what to _do_ , either. He screamed at Kay to stop, but he didn't; disobeying orders should be his primary concern, but it's not. 

It's Kay's processors seizing what could've been irreparably. It's what Kay was willing to do. 

It's his own reaction, too.

-

"You're acting strangely, Cassian," Kay says, catching him after a check-up. "Have you fully recovered?"

Cassian stops, looks up. He remembers a gaping hole underneath Kay's chestplate, where his heart had been. 

"You worry too much," he says, then walks on, but he's not recovered. His hands are burned. He can barely dress himself. He'll be grounded for weeks while bacta's low. 

Kay whirs, unconvinced. "I could help," he says. 

Cassian's brows rise. "I need to shower. You'll help with that?"

Kay pauses, lifts his chin. "Yes."

Cassian's too inexplicably pissed to argue. He leads the way to the freshers. 

-

Kay hates water. He hates rain and snow and mud and sand, dust, hair, blood, anything that gets into joins and screws with lubrication. 

The base's freshers are water 'cause recycling's more efficient than sonics. Kay should balk. He doesn't. 

Kay puts protective sleeves over Cassian's bandages. He undresses him. Hunched under the spray, almost too big, he scrubs Cassian's back. He washes Cassian's hair. He runs a cloth between Cassian's thighs, cups his balls, rubs his perineum. 

Cassian jerks away, his cock already halfway hard. 

"I could help with that, too," Kay says. 

Cassian grabs a towel and leaves. 

-

A tense week follows. 

He attends briefings but can't take missions. He stomps around base like a wounded bantha. He scowls at his walls like they might crack. 

Mostly, he avoids K-2SO. 

At night, he thinks about Kay's hands. He can't touch himself so he fucks his bunk till he gets off or gives up. Kay didn't mean this. It's so fucked up. 

"You're avoiding me, Cassian," Kay says, in medical where he can't escape. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he replies. He frowns. "Yes. You shouldn't touch me like that." 

"I thought you wanted me to," Kay says. 

-

 _I thought you wanted me to_. 

Four days pass. Cassian can't forget. Like an ass, he didn't ask why Kay thought that. Like an ass, he didn't say anything. 

Late, his door opens. Kay ducks inside. 

"I apologise," Kay says. "Humans are... difficult." 

"Yeah," Cassian agrees. "Look, I'll stop avoiding you." 

"I won't touch you inappropriately." 

They go quiet. Kay just stands there, looking at him. 

Cassian frowns. "Kay did you _want_ to?"

"Isn't it what partners do?"

"Not really, no." 

"Oh." Kay shifts. "I misunderstood." He shifts again. "I wanted you to want to, Cassian." 

Cassian's eyes turn huge.

-

Kay has a heart. 

"Chestplate off," Cassian says; Kay obliges. He's all wires underneath, exposed like Cassian is, naked. 

He could code Kay for orgasm but they do things the old-fashioned way. Cassian's hands healed well, so he snips wires, splices connections. Feedback loops make Kay judder and trill. 

He fixes things up then Kay starts on him. Kay's fingers push inside him, huge, blunt even covered with film. Kay talks while he fucks him; Cassian laughs, breathless, and doesn't tell him to stop.

Last month, Kay removed his heart to save Cassian's life. 

Now, it thrums under Cassian's palm.


End file.
